Waking Up In Vegas
by SarahhHarkness-Jones
Summary: Ianto wakes up in Vegas, hung over and with no memory of the night before. How did he end up in America, and why is he naked? Janto one-shot.


**Title: Waking Up In Vegas  
****Spoilers: Very, very minor spoilers for Cyberwoman and Greeks Bearing Gifts, but you'd only get them if you really look, they're not obvious.  
****Prompt: Vegas  
****Copyright: I do not own Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness or Ianto Jones, sadly.**

Groaning as bright morning sunlight hit his face, Ianto Jones rolled over in the bed, attempting to cover his face from the blinding light that had disrupted his sleep. His entire body ached all over, his head pounded and his throat was dry. His memory from the night before was completely none existent, and he truly wondered what had happened.

The last thing he remembered was being at the Hub, Jack sending everyone home at the earlier time of 6 o'clock, giving them a well deserved evening off after the non-stop week of Rift Activity that had occurred. He remembered Jack practically bouncing in his office chair about something he had wanted to show Ianto, but the Welshman could not recall what that was.

From the brightness of the sun, Ianto knew that it was way past the time he would usually wake up to get ready for work. His morning routine taking up a large proportion of his time before work, as everything had to be perfect, and everything had to be checked three times before Ianto left the house. The Rule of Three. He didn't know where it originated from, but it was just something he did.

Knowing the signs of a hangover, despite the fact the Welshman was considered, even if they wouldn't admit it to his face, to be a social outcast within the Torchwood Three team, he used to very often go out and drink with his friends, before he moved from London back to Cardiff. On the occasions, Ianto would always drink too much and pay for it the next day.

That explained the pounding head, and possibly the dry throat. The Welshman had before tried the drinking water trick to minimise the effects of a hangover, and he had to admit that it worked. It didn't get rid of the hangover completely, but the effects were definitely minimised. Obviously, last night he hadn't thought of hydrating himself before he went to bed.

The pain throughout his body he believed to be from Jack, once again being too rough with him, or not preparing him properly before they had sex. He liked it when that happened during the act, but the suffering pain afterwards he in no way liked.

Ianto knew that he was going to be late for work, and he briefly wondered if Jack was here too with him. He hoped he was, so his boss would not have a reason to reprimand him for being late to work, or worry sick about him not being in or calling to say he was okay.

Reluctantly he pulled himself up into a sitting position, his eyes still firming closed due to their sensitivity to the sun light. The duvet had slipped off his body slightly as he sat up, exposing his body to the mild temperature of the room that was in no way nearly as warm as the duvet had been.

When he opened his eyes, rubbing them forcefully to help them adjust to the brightness, the first thing that registered was that this was not his bedroom. The second thing was that he was stark naked, and there wasn't an item of clothing in sight.

He looked around the room, taking in as much as he possibly could in order to find out where he was. It was a typical hotel style room, double bed which he was lying on, comfier than his bed, what he expected to be a bathroom to the left of the room, a window looking out onto the streets below, and a table that had a small TV on top. To the side of the bed there was a nightstand, a handful of brochures fanned out neatly on top of it, a bottle of half drunk brandy perched on top. The bottle had created a wet ring around some of the brochures, Ianto noticed as he slid them out from underneath the bottle.

The first brochure he looked at was for a Wild Life Centre, the second for Swimming with Dolphins, and the third for the hotel.

'Vegas Club Hotel and Casino'

Ianto had to check the brochure four times before he fully believed what he was reading. He had thought that Jack had taken them to a hotel for the night, or they'd both gotten drunk and decided to stay in a hotel or something like that, in Cardiff, Wales. Not that he'd ended up in a hotel in Las Vegas, America.

Ianto was sore all over, and the fact that he couldn't move anything below his stomach proved his suspicions of what had occurred the night before. He looked around the room, seeing a bin next to the bed, and examining the contents inside. An empty bottle of lube sat upon the empty beer cans and vodka bottles, but no condom or condom wrapper in sight.

Panic arose in the Welshman as he searched desperately inside of the bin for the latex wrapper. Had he had unprotected sex with a stranger last night? What if he contracted a disease? How exactly would he explain that to Jack? If he had, they obviously wouldn't be able to have unprotected sex anymore; he wouldn't want to give Jack whatever it was he had. How would he explain to Jack that he had sex with someone else! He had cheated on his lover, a cheap one night stand in another country, which he didn't even remember.

Did it count? He wondered. If he couldn't remember it, then how could he explain what had happened? He began to feel sick when he realised what he had just thought. He would have cheated on Jack, and then lied to him about it. He could not do that, he felt awful enough the last time he had lied to Jack; he couldn't do that now they were official.

Maybe it wasn't how Ianto was thinking it was. Maybe he hadn't have had sex last night and the empty lube bottle was someone else's, or maybe he had just spent the night on his own, pleasuring himself.

The pain in his lower body proved that theory wrong.

Groaning, he rested his head in his hands. He had gotten himself into such a mess, and he didn't understand how.

"Morning sunshine" a cheerful American voice called through the room, Ianto could only imagine the voice was coming from the bathroom. He recognised the voice, but he couldn't pinpoint where he knew the voice from due to his pounding head, "Do you want some coffee?" the voice was muffled by the bathroom door, and the sound of the shower running, that Ianto had only just registered.

"Not to sound rude, but who are you?" the Welshman asked, looking over to the bathroom door.

"Now I am thoroughly offended Mr Jones" The voice gasped, the shower turning off and the owner popping their head out the doorframe of the bathroom to look at the confused Welshman.

"Jack! Oh thank god. I can't remember anything that happened last night" the Welshman sighed in relief, he hadn't had sex with some random one night stand, just with his very handsome lover.

"I'm not surprised, with the amount you drank"

"How did we get to Vegas exactly?" Ianto asked raising an eyebrow as Jack exited the bathroom and joined his lover on the bed. Jack, unlike Ianto, was wearing his usual attire, trousers, shirt, braces and greatcoat.

"Tosh managed to fix my vortex manipulator, and you begged me to take you to Vegas, so I brought you to Vegas. Although it was a pretty wasted trip if you don't remember anything" Jack informed him, shedding his coat and hanging it from the bedpost.

Jack had spent decades attempting to fix the vortex manipulator so that it could once again act as a teleport device. Or at least do some of the other cool stuff it had done before, so it didn't look like the Captain was just wearing a giant watch on his wrist all the time. Unfortunately, he had never found the right computer genius to do so. Until of course Toshiko Sato had joined the Torchwood Three team. That girl was beyond anything Jack had ever seen before, and so for months it had been her own personal project to fix the device for the Captain. It had taken time and many, many tries, but she finally managed to make it work again, getting Jack to test it out for her each time she thought she had got it. She refused to try the device herself, after not having much luck with alien technology over recent months.

When Jack had told Ianto, he promised to take him anywhere that he wanted in the world, right then and there. The Welshman begged to take him to Vegas, having never been to America before and wanting to go there since he was a child. Jack agreed immediately, loving the glitzy glamorous night life of Las Vegas.

"I thought I had cheated on you" Ianto frowned, moving over on the bed to rest his head against the Captain's shoulder.

"You almost did last night, several times" Jack informed him, smirking slightly at the memory of drunken Ianto attempting to flirt with everyone in sight. He had a couple of drinks thrown in his face, and threw a couple of drinks in people's faces when they turned him down, and this was all round entertainment for Jack.

Jack had of course kept a close eye on the Welshman the entire time, only having a couple of drinks himself so that he was able to keep a nice clear mind, and think straight. He had to make decisions for the both of them that night, but he didn't mind at all. It was nice for the American to see his lover unwind, he believed that Ianto deserved a night where he had not a care or worry in the world.

"Oh god..." the Welshman groaned, throwing himself into the stack of pillows, that was next to him, "I'm a terrible drunk"

"You're a brilliant drunk Ianto"

Jack adored drunk Ianto, the boy spoke his mind, constantly complimented Jack, and the sex was out of this world. The words, the profanities and statements that would come out of the mouth of the sweet innocent looking Welshman were unbelievable.

"There's only one problem, the vortex manipulator broke" Jack told Ianto, who was suddenly bolt up right and staring at the Captain with wide eyes.

"So we're stuck in Vegas?" He asked, his voice laced with horror.

He was naked, in a hotel room, in the middle of Vegas. To a normal guy this would be heavenly, but Ianto Jones was not a normal guy.

"Already have Tosh working on getting us plane tickets"

"But we don't have our passports"

"Oh please Yan, we are Torchwood. We don't need passports" The Captain rolled his eyes at Ianto, dismissing the subject.

"They have Torchwood in America?" Ianto asked, raising an eyebrow. He had never heard of an American Torchwood Institute, and he knew everything there was to know about Torchwood. If Ianto Jones didn't know it, then it wasn't worth knowing.

"Not yet they don't" the Captain grinned, kissing his lover on the head.  
_**  
**__**fin.**_


End file.
